The Neko Reaper
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Grell has been neglecting his reaper duties in favor of keeping an eye on Sebastian lately. As punishment, Grell is sent to the Phantomhive manor for two weeks, as a cat! When Sebastian decides to look after the crimson colored animal while not knowing that it was his lover, what strange things will happen? (Hiatus)


**I hear all of my fans groaning in disappointment already, but, it had to be done.**

**Grell: I thank you for this chance to let me stay with my precious Bassy!  
Sebastian: (Groan)**

**Ciel: Grell! The fic hasn't started yet! Get off of my estate!**

**So I watched Black Butler for the first time yesterday and finished season one today. Yep, ladies, gentlemen, reapers, and demons I do have a life. I watched and cleaned (but mostly watched) at the same time. Best spring break ever. I hope that you like this!**

**Also…this is minorly cracky. Just thought I'd let you know what you were getting into!**

Grell looked through his binoculars and saw Sebastian pouring Ceil's morning tea. Seriously, that demon poured a lot of tea.

"Oh…my sweet Bassy, won't you realize your love for me?" The reaper mumbled to himself as he spied on the demon.

"And what are you doing?" Grell turned around and saw William.

"Oh hello there! I can ask you the same thing." William sighed.

"I'd hate to give you another demotion for avoiding duty and spying on a demon, so I think I'd like to try something else."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I think that I want to show you the true nature of that demon you're so fond of." William said before dragging Grell to the library.

"You mean show me more about Bassy?" Grell said excitedly.

"Yes, now just stand right there." William pulled a bottle of sparkly liquid out of his pocket and threw it at Grell.

"What was that supposed to do?! You got me all wet!" He tried to say, but all that came out was meow.

Yep, meow.

"If you're wondering, the Undertaker told me how to make that. Since the demon that you're so fond of loves cats apparently, this is fitting punishment. You'll see that that demon's true nature and come back to work." William said as Grell began getting shorter. He meowed in protest, but couldn't do anything to prevent it. Small cat ears appeared on Grell's head and a tail appeared underneath his coat. The reaper became so small that William couldn't see him in his clothes. "Are you alright?" He asked. A small, red cat poked his head out of the coat. It meowed. "Seems like it worked, now off you go. Also, you should be normal again in about two weeks." Grell walked away from the library and found himself in front of Phantomhive manor again. He struggled to walk on all fours.

"_Come on, it's like crawling! I think…At this rate I'll never get there!" _He meowed sadly and attracted the attention of a near by butler.

"A cat?" Sebastian mumbled to himself. He set the garden sheers he was using down and picked up the crimson colored cat. He began to gently stroke its head. "What an odd fur color…"

"Sebastian, can you come here? A certain someone tried to cook with dynamite again!" Ciel said from inside the house.

"Coming my young master!" The demon replied. "Goodbye little one." He set Grell on the ground and began walking away.

"_Don't go yet Bassy!" _Grell tried to say, but only a faint meow came out. He chased the butler and made it inside without being noticed.

"Oh good, you're needed in the kitchen-"Ciel paused.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Where did that cat come from?" Sebastian looked down and saw Grell rolling around on his shoes lovingly.

"It appears to have followed me inside." Ciel observed the oddly colored cat jump around Sebastian.

"Doesn't it remind you of Grell?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "The wasy it's acting and the color, kind of reminds me of that crazy reaper. Oh well, it can stay for now." Sebastian bent down and began petting the cat.

"You're just so adorable, aren't you?" He paused. "Although, you do resemble that reaper. I think I'll call you Scarlet. Well, that kitchen isn't going to clean itself, I must be going. But I'll be back later." He pet the cat's head a final time and walked away.

"_This could possibly be the best punishment ever!" _Grell happily mewed. _"This is going to be a fun two weeks!"_

**I am the queen of odd fanfictions, am I not?**

**Ciel: What even was that?  
NM: Glorious**

**Sebastian: Although, cats are very amusing**

**NM: And you know what else is? One sided Grell X Bassy! So cats and one sided Grell X Bassy is the perfect fanfic!**

**Grell: I like it**

**Sebastian: I get enough of that from him, I don't need any more of it**

**NM: But, Bassy, Grell X Bassy is beautiful!**

**I'm not going to update this as often as my other stories, so I'd say one chapter every one to two and a half weeks so I don't have to put aside any of my current projects or popular fics. Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of spring break! Noooooo! Where did all of the time go? See you next time, bye!**


End file.
